


Diving

by Maidenjedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/pseuds/Maidenjedi
Summary: Love on the Quidditch pitch, and parting.





	Diving

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Archived here for the first time. Canon-compliant through Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

Cho was a Seeker. She dove, she swooped, she caught. She won games and made Ravenclaw a champion.

Cho practiced at night on the Quidditch pitch. Just because they weren't holding the Cup this year was no reason to let her game get rusty. Just because it was snowing was no reason to stop.

She dove at a glint of light on the ground below her.

She swooped upwards at the last minute. It wasn't the Snitch. It was a watch.

She had to catch herself from falling off her broom in surprise.

"Careful there!"

A male voice, caught between adolescent pangs and a grown up boom. She knew it well, knew how it sounded whispering as well she knew it yelling.

She smiled. "Cedric." She wanted to say more, but that *was* the Snitch off to her left, and she would catch it this time.

She raced through the air, oblivious to the sound of another broom chasing her until it overcame her.

"Cedric!"

The Hufflepuff Seeker laughed, Snitch in hand.

They had been practicing like this since September. After supper and some studying (Cho was top student in her year and had no intention of letting that slide, even for Quidditch, even for Cedric), they met out here.

They didn't always talk. Sometimes they simply sought the Snitch, then went in for the night. Sometimes one would catch the Snitch early, and they'd sit in the stands and talk. Cedric was nervous about being a Champion. He was tired of his father's nagging and pushing. He had plans to train for the Magical Law Enforcement Squad after graduation.

Laughing, he flew his broom to their place in the stands. Cho, a little annoyed at being caught off guard, joined him.

They sat there in silence, letting snow fall on them and enjoying the few moments of peace they had.

"Cho?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Cedric. What's on your mind?"

He leaned over and took her hand. Her eyes widened.

"Want to go to the Ball with me?"

Cho's heart raced. Cedric brushed snow off her face and let his hand linger there.

"Yes."

\-------------------------

 

Tonight the Quidditch pitch would be silent. There was no snow, just summer skies and all the stars you could want. It'd been months since she'd flown.

She grabbed her broom. She left Ravenclaw Tower, ignoring the whispers and pitying looks. She nearly knocked Harry down in the main hall. He looked stricken at the tears she couldn't hold back.

The pitch wasn't deserted. A giggling couple scampered away when Cho approached.

She remembered Cedric. Dumbledore needn't remind _her_ who he had been.

She took to the sky.

Cho was a Seeker. She dove, she swooped, she caught. On the ground, something shiny. She dove.

It wasn't the Snitch.

This time, _she_ was caught.

"Cedric," she said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Cho. What's on your mind?"

She put her hand on his face. "Let me go."

Cho needed to practice.


End file.
